Toph's Snow Lemon
by MasterofTimeandSpace1606
Summary: This is where the lemons from Toph's Snow will be posted. Rated M for, well...you know.
1. Chapter 1: Tokka

Tokka

A/N: this is technically the start of Toph's Snow, but the fact that it is M rated kept it out of the story.

Warning: the following is a lemon! If you don't like it, find something else to read! No really! Go somewhere else! I don't like people who complain just to complain (probably because I do it), you were warned!

This is my second try at writing a lemon ever, so I'm sorry if it's not very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>April 26 1:25 a.m.<p>

Third Person

Toph and Sokka laughed as they stumbled down the road from the tavern holding onto each other, trying in vain to keep themselves from falling over. They still would have been at the tavern, but the tavern-keeper had cut them off after they failed to name the four nations correctly, so they left. Currently, they were slowly making their way to Toph's house.

Sokka helped Toph up after she fell over and slung his arm around her.

"You look really pretty in the moonlight!" he said in her ear.

"Thanks meathead!" she yelled back.

"Aren't you going to say I look pretty?" he pouted.

"Yeah, you look pretty too!" she said as they neared her house. Toph could feel her house clearly from the tavern; the addition of alcohol to her system seemed to intensify her bending.

Toph walked into the house first and stumbled down the hall to her room, Sokka close behind her. As she reached the door, Sokka's arms snaked around her waist, halting her motion. He moved the hair from the back of her neck and kissed along her skin from her hairline to the bone at the bottom of her neck and back again.

Toph moaned appreciatively and turned around in Sokka's arms kissing him gently, sobering up a little.

They kissed slowly at first, their lips falling into familiar synchronization, but soon, passion and slight urgency started to takeover.

Sokka pushed Toph into the wall and kissed her feverishly, her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

He licked her full bottom lip, asking for entrance which she eagerly granted. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as they explored each other. Nothing was left untouched, unexplored.

Sokka pulled away and directed his attention to Toph's neck as she panted for breath, chest heaving. He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just below her jaw. He was rewarded by a loud moan as she leaned her head against the wall, exposing more of her delectable skin for tasting.

Sokka moved to another sensitive spot, on her collar bone, biting and sucking on it, leaving a bruise.

Toph pulled his face back up toward hers, kissing him roughly. He pulled one of her legs up and hooked it around his waist, pressing her against the wall as he lifted her other leg. "I want you so much." Sokka hissed as he ground his hard member into her, causing Toph to let out a loud moan at the friction. Sokka knew just what to do to drive her crazy.

"Me too."

He carried her into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. Sokka put Toph down and unrolled her futon in the middle of the floor.

While she waited, Toph started undoing the fastenings to her clothes, shedding them quickly in a pile on the floor. She walked over to the futon and sat down on it, pulling Sokka down with her.

She pushed him down, so that he was lying flat on his back and climbed on top of him.

"You have too many clothes on." she remarked as she began to remove them. When he was down to just his loincloth, she began to caress his chest as she kissed his collar bone. She licked and sucked on his nipples until they hardened, Sokka moaning while she worked. She kissed down his chest, stopping to dip her tongue into his bellybutton; she skipped her eventual target and licked along the inside of his thighs.

"Toph, stop teasing me." he slurred. She complied and started untying the knots that held his loincloth together, pulling it off when she succeeded.

Toph palmed his erection, making Sokka hiss in pleasure as she started to stroke it. She fingered the tip, feeling the stickiness of pre cum leaking out of it. Then she lowered her head and enveloped his member with her warm, wet mouth, fitting as much as she could without choking and fisted the rest.

Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on him. Sokka's moans were getting louder by the second, indicating that he was close which only made Toph suck harder.

"Ah...Toph!" yelled Sokka as he came. Hot, bitter tasting seed shot down Toph's throat, causing her to gag a little as she swallowed. She moved back up Sokka's chest and kissed him and he could taste himself on her tongue.

He flipped them over without breaking the kiss, his hand moving down her body, caressing her as it went, to her wet folds. As soon as he touched her, she tensed and moaned his name, cumming on his hand.

"Ah!" she said, a little surprised

"You're so sensitive." It amazed Sokka every time how sensitive Toph was, no matter how many times they did this.

"I've been holding that in since we started."

"Hmm, what happens if I do this?" he rubbed her clit, causing her to writhe underneath him.

"S-sokka!" she moaned.

Without warning, Sokka plunged a finger into her, curling it up so he would hit her g-spot as he pumped his hand in and out, adding a second and a third finger. He scissored his fingers, stretching her for what was to come. Her back arched and she yelled his name as she came again.

Toph panted, coming down from her high.

"You ready?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Without any more preamble, Sokka drove into her fast and hard, causing the two of them to moan. He slammed into her, over and over again, building up speed as their pleasure escalated, Toph meeting every thrust. He changed angles, looking for her g-spot again. When he found it, Toph squirmed, eyes tightly shut, mouth opening and closing, refusing to make a sound as she was pushed toward the edge. Sokka hit it a few more times, pushing her over.

"Sokkaaaaa!" he thrust a few more times as a white, moist, gooey liquid poured out of his member inside her.

They laid there panting for breath for a few minutes before Sokka rolled off of her.

"That's the best we've had in a while."

"Yeah." said Toph, rolling over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Toph." his sentiment was meet with light snores as Toph dropped off to sleep. Sokka followed quickly after her.

* * *

><p>Toph woke up first, head pounding. She sent out weak waves of bending and guessed that it was sometime in late morning because there were carriages moving about, but not as many as there were in the afternoon. She moved over on her bed, groaning a little and felt the warm presence of a body next to her.<p>

_What_ _happened? _she though as she put a hand to her aching head.

The memories of the sensations from the night before started to come back to her.

_Oh kami! Not again! _

She slumped back down on the bed for a second, resting. Then she got up quickly and put on clothes, not caring if they were actually hers. As soon as she was dressed, she got up and left the house, despite the fact that it was hers and she had every right too be there.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I gave it my best shot. Please review and tell me how I could make it better!<p>

Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2: Kataang

Kataang

A/N: so this is what actually happens at the end of chapter 4.

Warning: the following is a lemon! If you don't like it, find something else to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>Third Person Katara<p>

Katara stood in the doorway of the room Toph was sleeping in. Toph was sprawled across her futon, having moved while she was sleeping. She looked like an innocent little kid, an angel. You would never guess that she was going to be a mother by just looking at her.

In the last six years Toph had grown a lot. She had grown taller, now standing at about five feet. She had dramatic curves and she had let her black hair grow out. Her bust had grown much larger but was still smaller than Katara's ample chest. She was, in all honesty, a very beautiful woman. Whenever she and Katara went out, Toph had the eyes of every man, especially when they saw her light green eyes that, though blind, seemed to see through a person, into their soul.

Aang walked up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's got you so worried about Toph?" Aang asked quietly.

"She's pregnant, you know, and it's Sokka's baby. I don't know how they're going to get through this. Toph won't even talk to him. They had a fight a few weeks back, and Toph basically told Sokka to stay out of her life for good." Aang spun Katara around to face him.

"They'll work it out, and if not, well we'll see if and when that happens."

"I guess we'll have to trust that love will fix everything. Anyone can see that the two are in love, they're just too scared to admit it to each other."

"Love has a way of tearing people apart before it puts them back together again as better people." said Aang, ever the philosopher.

"Is Satomi asleep?"

"Yeah, I put her to bed a few minutes ago. She's worried about them too."

"We have such a wise child."

"Yes we do. Has she shown any signs of bending yet?" Aang asked. They walked to their room to get ready for bed.

"Not yet, but it'll be any day now. I can't wait."

"Me neither." Aang pecked her on the lips.

Third Person

"You know…I haven't been home in a while." said Aang as he pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, is that an attempt to get me in bed?"

"Maybe? Is it working?"

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I'm the best aren't I?" she put her finger on his lips.

"Stop talking and kiss me."

"Yes Sifu." He pulled her down onto the futon and kissed her thoroughly. Aang ran his hands up and down Katara's sides, causing her to moan as he concentrated on a sensitive spot near her hip. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing to suck on her clavicle.

"Don't leave any marks." She said breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Satomi to see."

"I'll just have to make sure they're not visible then."

He moved further down her body until he was eye level her hips, nipping one affectionately, getting a gasp in return, and proceeded to mark her for all that he was worth. She squirmed a little, arching into his hand, when one of his hands ventured up to tweak and caress her nipple. When the attention was insufficient, she batted his hand away and started to massage her breasts herself. Aang sat up to watch her, stroking his manhood absently.

"Mmmmm, you look so good."

"Do I?"

"I could come just watching you."

"Hmmm, what about this?" Her hand snaked down to her core and rubbed, spreading her juices liberally. He just groaned in answer.

"Lay down." She said lowly, sitting up. He complied, flopping down in her place. She gave his member a few gentle tugs and then swung her leg over his waist, straddling him face to face. She looked back so she could guide him into her warm heat, lowering herself slowly until he was completely inside. She shifted a little to steady her hands and his chest and they moaned in unison from the blissful friction.

She rose up experimentally, testing her balance. Finding that her position was stable, she started to bounce up and down, occasionally giving her hips a twist to hit that spot insider of her. He watched as her breasts bounced with her, entranced by the sight.

She increased her speed, meeting his upward thrusts, grinding down as hard as she could when their hips met, stimulating her clit.

She pushed his hands off her hips, bracing her arms behind her as she continued to ride him, getting closer and closer to completion. His cock rubbed against her g-spot, causing her motions to stutter every once in a while. A few more thrusts of her hips and she was there, body shuddering in pure ecstasy, moaning out her husband's name. She collapsed onto the bed, her orgasm still washing through her.

Aang sat up, not yet sated, pushing roughly back into her tight heat, making her moan and arch off the bed from the increased sensitivity. Her walls gripped him tight as he rode her through her climax, coming quickly, spilling he seed into her wanton body. He sank down on top of her, nuzzling her neck, breathing in the scent of their lovemaking, heady and sweet.

They cuddled for a time, still connected, trading kisses and content sighs. Basking in a moment they weren't able to share often enough.

"We should clean up." said Katara from her place in the crook of Aang's neck. Aang agreed, gently sliding out of her and standing up, pulling Katara with him. They put on robes and went to the bathroom, using effortless teamwork to get the bath ready, filling the room with steam and the sweet smell of Poppy-rose oil. They washed each other and rinsed the soap off before slipping into the tub to relax for a while. Then they rinsed off again and got out. The relaxed pair dried off and put their loincloths back on, then slipped into bed; Aang lying on his back while Katara used his chest for a pillow. Tired but happy, they eased into sleep quickly, content smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>So finally I've come out of hiding. I've already got other ideas for lemons, I just have to get there in the actual story, one happens pretty soon. Hopefully this will be good enough for while. I tried to make sure that Katara and Aang have their own style as compared to Toph and Sokka.<p>

Hope you liked it. I will try actually responding to future reviews even if it's just a thank you.

Jaa Nee.


End file.
